


Seamless

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: JJ is starting at a new school after the death of her sister Rosaline. She expects the day to be awful and wants to go home to Pennsylvania. When JJ meets Emily things start to get better.





	

JJ was still mad at her parents for making her move. She was twelve years old and just starting middle school. Her parents decided to move after the death of her big sister Rosaline. Both her and her older brother Hunter protested the idea, but in the end their parents outruled them. JJ felt very alone looking at the huge red stone building. She watched girls talk in circles to one another. They were obviously friends. 

JJ had never felt so alone. Back in Pennsylvania she had been a social butterfly. JJ had been the girl in her grade that was friends with everybody and had no enemies. She was a class clown, but knew her boundaries so she never got in trouble. But here in Virginia she felt like she was blending into the crowd and was just an awkward quiet girl. 

JJ spotted a silver bar in the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw it was a soccer goal. She saw there was no one standing there. JJ ducked her head down and made her way over to the goal. JJ was wearing a jean skirt, so she had to hold the bottom as she sat down by the goal. 

JJ wondered why her mom had to drop her off early. School won’t start for another fifteen minutes. Maybe her mom really did want to torture her. JJ sat there with her eyes closed until she felt someone sit down by her. JJ opened her eyes and looked to her left. It was a girl. She had dark hair and eyes. 

She held her hand out. “I’m Emily.”

JJ took her hand. “My name’s Jennifer, but everyone calls me JJ.” JJ informed Emily. 

“Are you new here?” JJ nodded her head yes. “I thought so. You look nervous. I’m new too. What grade are you in?” 

“Seventh grade. What about you?” JJ hoped they were in the same grade.

“I’m in seventh grade too.”

The two girls talked for a little longer before the bell rung. Both had been pleasantly surprised when they had homeroom, lunch, and three classes together. The girls talked all day about TV shows they both enjoyed and giggled when they spotted a cute boy. 

JJ and Emily left school together talking about a boy named Aaron in their math class. 

“I think he’s really cute.” Emily tells her new friend.

“I think you’d be a cute couple.” They both laughed. JJ hadn’t laughed this much since before Rosaline had died three months ago. 

“You know I move around all the time, but I’ve never met a friend so fast.” 

JJ shrugs her shoulders. “I guess I’m special.” 

“That’s for sure. You’re very easy to talk to.” JJ wondered why Rosaline didn’t talk to her if she was easy to talk to. 

JJ finally saw her mom’s blue minivan  pull up. “That’s my mom. I’ll see you tomorrow, Emily.”

“Bye, JJ.”

JJ skipped to her mother’s car. Sandy was shocked to see her daughter being her perky self again. “Did you have a good day at school?” 

JJ’s smile grew. “I did! I met a girl named Emily and she’s new too. We have a lot of classes together.”

Sandy smiled while she started to drive away from the school. “That’s good. I’m glad you had a good first day of school. Let’s hope your brother did too.” Sandy was hoping to have a happy teenage boy, but Hunter wasn’t as social as JJ and knew he probably didn’t try to make it a good day like JJ did. JJ always saw the good in everything unlike her siblings. 

On the ride home  JJ thought that maybe Virginia won’t be too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little story I thought of. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
